Ex de verdad
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Habían terminado desde hace varios años. Pero por alguna casualidad del destino, era imposible para ambos no sentir aquellos sentimientos en lo más profundo de sus corazones. [Regalo de Navidad para Ash Hewlett]


**Acto Único**

* * *

— Te ves bien, Sugawara.

Habían sido sus primeras palabras cuando entró hacia el edifico caminando a su dirección, el chico albino que en ese momento ya había madurado lo suficiente tanto física como emocionalmente para ser llamado un hombre hecho y derecho, le sonrió de vuelta a la persona que había sido su más íntimo amigo durante la preparatoria, dándole un simple cumplido sobre su atuendo que en ese momento lucia su postura de atractivo masculino, aquellas facciones que tan bien recordaba en sus memorias no habían cambiado más allá para verse más adultas y firmes que en su época de adolescentes. Su silueta era más ancha, tonificada y corpulenta desde la última vez que lo vio hace más de cinco años atrás. Sugawara pensaba que lo recordaba bien a través de los años, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que solo tenía en sus memorias la sombra de la persona que actualmente se había convertido Daichi Sawamura. Hablaban tranquilamente mientras caminaban juntos hacia el lugar donde sería la ceremonia en donde todos sus antiguos compañeros los esperaban, hablaban sobre sus actuales trabajos, su vida cotidiana, su realidad alejados ya de su deporte más preciado y lo fácil que había sido la vida de estudiantes cuando eran ingenuos. Pero su sonrisa no llegó más allá que una simple formalidad, en el fondo de su corazón, Sugawara deseaba golpearlo por su honesta amabilidad y educación hacia su persona.

Hubiese esperado ser ignorado o por lo menos ser saludado de manera mucho más incómoda y ajena por Daichi. Pero el hombre de ancha espalda y cabello ordenado que tenía a su lado no era el mismo iluso adolescente, no tenía malicia alguna en sus palabras y estaba verdaderamente feliz de verlo otra vez. Le frustraba, le irritaba de sobremanera ser él único que se sentía así en esa situación.

Mas cuando llegaron a sus puestos y saludó a todos los presentes tuvo que ignorar aquellos sentimientos negativos que carcomían el interior de su corazón. Tenía que comportarse como un adulto, un ejemplo de comportamiento para sus antiguos kouhais que lo saludaban con emoción después de tanto tiempo, porque este día no era sobre él y sus antiguos pensamientos sobre su ex pareja, era el día de la boda de Hinata.

Era solo por eso que había aceptado la invitación, teniendo en cuenta que podría cruzarse de cara con aquel sujeto. Pero podía comportarse, ya no era un chico volátil y joven desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Sabría actuar como un adulto durante lo que duraba la velada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Definitivamente no podía hacer esto._

Pensó internamente mientras bebía el quinto vaso de cerveza aquella noche hasta el fondo sin siquiera sentirla a través de su boca. Todos los presentes bailaban y conversaban con entusiasmo sobre sus vivencias como estudiantes del Instituto Karasuno, otros eran simples rostros desconocidos que seguramente se habían vuelto importantes para su compañero a través de los años. Entre todos esos rostros fantasmales, Hinata sonreía amablemente a cada persona que había aceptado su invitación aquel día. Lucía tan risueño y despreocupado como lo recordaba, y la chica que había elegido lucía hermosa e inocente. Era una buena elección, supuso.

 _''¿Por qué me dices eso?''_

 _''Porque no siento que estemos yendo hacia ningún lugar juntos...''_

Sacudió la cabeza cuando el alcohol hizo efecto en su cuerpo, liberando sus defensas y sombras del pasado comenzaron a atormentándolo, no deseaba recordar eso. Eran palabras que aún le pesaban en el corazón.

 _''Eso es ridículo, todo este tiempo...''_

 _''No importa lo que fuimos, sino lo que seremos, y desde ahora en adelante tenemos que pensar bien sobre nuestro futuro... Solos.''_

— Siempre pensé que Asahi iba a ser el primero en casarse entre nosotros. — Susurró, aquella voz que había estado evitando durante toda la noche. Pero ahí estaba, sentándose a su lado con ese porte elegante y casual que en ese momento poseía con la corbata descolocada, lo observó de reojo y siguió bebiendo. — Pero ahí está Hinata, definitivamente es algo que jamás esperé que sucediese hace ocho años atrás.

— Siempre ha sido hiperactivo e ingenuo. Pero no implica que la gente pueda cambiar a través de los años. — Había sido su respuesta, escueta, sin emoción. Escuchó que ese hombre se acercaba a él tomando uno de los vasos vacíos para servirse. —

— Es verdad, tú especialmente has cambiado bastante...

 _''Si lo que quieres es que cambie...''_

— No nos hemos visto en bastante tiempo, es casi lógico que yo cambien haya cambiado. _  
_

— Ocho años... — Susurró con nostalgia. — Es demasiado tiempo, incluso para nosotros.

— ¿A qué viene eso? — Su postura se mostraba rígida, no le había gustado lo que podrían significar aquellas palabras. —

 _''No... No quiero estar contigo''_

— Nada particularmente.

Había sido su respuesta, clara y concisa quedaron en un silencio donde lo único que se escuchaban era los vasos de alcohol siendo vaciados y palabras en el aire que no podían ser dichas de momento. Había tanto que decir, tanto que expresar, pero Sugawara no deseaba enfrentar ese doloroso pasado que en ese momento le estaba golpeando en el rostro, y Daichi no sabía como tratar con ese hombre del cual casi no quedaba nada del chico que conoció hace ya varios años atrás.

Cuando eran amigos íntimos, cuando compartían una pasión que los unió más que cualquier cosa en el mundo y pasaban horas planificando estrategias ante su deporte más amado.

Ya ni siquiera tenían eso para platicar, una muralla se había interpuesto entre ellos de la Daichi no sabía como atravesar. Necesitaba llegar hacia él, pero ya no sabía como conseguirlo.

— Detente. — Pidió Sugawara, deteniendo el silencio entre ambos. Daichi confundido no se había dado cuenta que estaba moviendo su pierna y parte de la mesa en el proceso, haciendo que Sugawara derramase un poco del contenido de su vaso. —

— Incluso hasta hoy... No sé cómo tratar con mi ansiedad.

— Que quieres, Daichi.

Cuestionó irritado dejando en la mesa el vaso a medio tomar, ya no soportaba esa situación y no tenía intenciones de irse sin enfrentarlo, ya no era el niño pequeño de hace años atrás. Mas se arrepintió terriblemente al segundo cuando se volteó. Esos ojos intensos estaban... Demasiado cerca de él, expresando un fuerte dolor que no podía soportar observar.

 _''Entonces... ¿Es así como termina?''_

Su corazón golpeó fuerte, mareandolo, resonando en sus oídos y como nunca había sucedido en ocho años después de aquella última charla que tuvieron posterior a su graduación. La recordaba bien, cada detalle, cada palabra, cada luz de colores que inundaban el atardecer de aquella habitación y cada lágrima derramada posterior a su retiro. De él, de su roto corazón.

En ese momento sentía que nada de eso hubiese ocurrido, que aquellos años solo fueron un mal sueño y solo habían estado distanciados por un leve momento. Deseaba que fuese real, quería creer que fuese real con esa mirada que incendiaba su sistema, y esas manos que cada segundo se acercaba más a él...

¿Su rostro había estado a esa mínima distancia desde siempre?

— A ti.

 _''Eso es todo, Daichi''_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No sabía en que momento esas manos que guardaba solo en sus sueños comenzaron a desprender cada parte de su ropa, de manera lenta, tortuosa mientras se dirigían a una habitación cualquiera. Agradecían tanto estar en un hotel en ese momento, así no tuvieron la necesidad de buscar el lugar adecuado, se habían aceptado de totalmente sin necesidad de expresarlo. Sus labios ya húmedos por el constante licor una vez se habían encontrado en el salón no pudieron detenerse, comenzando un nuevo descubrimiento de aquella boca tan extraña y a la vez tan conocida que solo deseaban ver hasta donde llegaba aquel sentimiento desconcertante en sus corazones.

La puerta de cerró de golpe, los zapatos y chaquetas solo fueron un estorbo y la cama su único objetivo. Daichi había tomado a Sugawara con esos enormes brazos, trabajados por el constante entrenamiento que jamás se había detenido, recordando la calidez de sentir aquella piel amada junto con su olor característico mientras enterraba su cabeza en el hombro ajeno. Lo había extrañado tanto...

Jamás comprendió la razón de su separación, había sido sorpresivo y desgarrador, paso muchos años pensando cual había sido su error sobre aquella decisión de su amado Sugawara, pero no deseaba volver a ese punto, lo único que tenía en mente era en no permitir que esa piel expuesta se separara de su cuerpo durante aquella noche. Su entrepierna ya clamaba la atención correspondida, y se sintió aliviado cuando sintió que en los pantalones del albino su estado era el mismo. Una risa se atoró en su garganta ante la situación tan surrealista, cuando supo que volvería a encontrarse con aquel sujeto... Jamás se hubiese esperado terminar en la habitación de un Hotel siendo besado y tocado por el mismo hombre que había destrozado su corazón en pedazos.

Y ahora lo recomponía todo pieza por pieza, con sus dulces besos sabor a alcohol y sus suaves manos tomar cada porción de piel de su propio cuerpo, sintiéndose amado nuevamente.

No quería pensar en nada más que en Sugawara debajo de él mientras movía sus caderas en un ritmo asfixiante, pidiendo que se apresurara con esos ojos llenos de un deseo prohibido.

Se quitaron lo último que tenían de su traje formal entre besos desesperados y toques calientes, Daichi sin esperar, retiró la ropa interior de su amado con saña, lanzandola hacia algún lugar olvidado de la habitación y fue recompensado con besos cortos alrededor de su torso, gimió de placer, de dolor y ansia, demasiadas emociones entre los dos que no podían ser expresadas mientras recorrían sus cuerpos con todo lo que podían. Cuando vio su erección levantada entre su ropa decidió retirarla, pero fue detenido por las manos de Sugawara. Sin entender mucho lo que se proponía comenzó a descender lamiendo la extensa piel que se mostraba expectante, Daichi expectante se recostó tratando de dilucidar las sensaciones que le brindaba aquella lengua, bajando cada vez más hasta una zona que lo estaba llevando a la locura, se aferró hacia la nuca de su amado en un vano intento de recordar que no era un sueño, eran las suaves hebras de un hombre que en ese momento había acabado hasta llegar a su muslo interno, bebiendo de él como se le daba en gana, pensaba que si Sugawara le enterraba un cuchillo en ese momento, el lo aceptaría gustoso con tan de tenerlo encima de aquella manera, por dios... Que sabía como tocarlo.

Escuchando una exhalación maliciosa, lamió encima de su prenda húmeda, Daichi emitió un suspiro entrecortado ante la placentera sensación de sentirlo tocar su miembro por sobre una delgada tela. Jugando, la retiró con los dientes mientras observaba expectante la expresión que aquel hombre le estaba entregando, desesperado. Algo en su interior se removió victorioso por ello. No era el único que necesitado de su cuerpo.

Con pausa, retiró de su prenda la virilidad humedecida por la espera, palpitando ansioso sobre su siguiente juego. Lo tomó con sus manos para comenzar un vaivén dulcemente lento, firme. Recordaba como le gustaba ser tocado.

Daichi por su parte sin aguantar mucho, comenzó a sentir que su visión se nublaba por el calor creciente de su miembro hasta su bajo vientre, donde tocaba Sugawara sentía que se quemaría en un fuego asfixiante. Si seguía así no aguantaría mucho.

— Su-Suga... Detente.

El nombrado lo hizo, mas no por su pedido. Se levantó extrañado mirándolo directamente, Daichi rápidamente se sintió castigado aún si no sabía que es lo que había dicho en primer lugar. Mas ese momento quedó de lado cuando el chico nuevamente se acercó para besarle en los labios, dulcemente. Mientras dirigía una de sus manos hacia su entrada trasera. La indicación era clara.

Daichi sin dudarlo comenzó a ingresar hacia él, primero lento mientras se dedicaba a responder el demandante beso que le estaba entregando, su lengua se sentía llevada y sus dedos tocando a un hombre virgen. Sugawara estaba demasiado estrecho para ingresar llanamente. Rompiendo levemente el beso, se acercó a la mesa de noche pensando en la posibilidad de encontrar lo que necesitaba, pero su suerte jugaba en contra cuando lo único que vio fue un boletín sobre sus servicios.

— No importa. — Sugawara se había recostado en su pecho con una expresión digna de un niño consentido. —

— ¿Estarás bien? — Cuestionó, lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño. El asintió inmutable mientras dirigía su virilidad rozando su entrada. —

— Eres tú.

Su respuesta inundó su pecho de felicidad, tanto que quiso llorar. Su amado Sugawara se estaba entregando a él totalmente, como antes, como en sus sueños. Lo besó demandante mientras llevaba su miembro hacia su entrada de manera lenta, lo sintió comprimirse levemente soltando un jadeo leve, mas luego de unos segundos conseguía entrar, aún con algo de dificultad. Se abrazaron, tratando de sostenerse el uno del otro como si la vida se les fuese en ello, sin pensar en el mañana, ni en lo que vendría después, solo en su piel caliente y sudada y su olor siendo esparcido por toda la habitación. Cuando Daichi consiguió entrar de lleno al interior, gimió ebrio de placer mientras su acompañante aprovechó de besar la longitud de su cuello.

El ritmo fue lento, acostumbrándose al otro como si nunca se hubiesen conocido. Daichi permitió que Sugawara se colocara encima y llevase el ritmo que deseara, era demandante como lo recordaba. Luego de unos minutos, ambos se entregaban al otro entre manos tratando de afirmarse de algún lugar y besos repartidos por todo su cuerpo. El ritmo era asfixiante pero equilibrado, ambos podían mantenerlo y sentirlo con delicia, las entradas de Sugawara se contraían cada vez que las manos de Daichi tocaban su virilidad extendida que golpeaba su vientre en cada sacudida. Sugawara por su parte, no se había sentido tan lleno en mucho tiempo como lo era estar con Daichi otra vez. Lo deseaba, lo amaba totalmente.

Los dedos de ambos comenzaron a contraerse a medida que sentían como el placer calaba hasta en lo más profundo de sus cuerpos y pronto el orgasmo los sacudiría con fuerza, apresurando el paso, elevando sus voces como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Sugawara se acercó a sus labios para darle un beso que difícilmente se consolidada por los movimientos irregulares en ese momento, mas eso no le impidió intentarlo todo lo que quiso.

— Daichi, dilo de nuevo. — Había intentado decir cuando ya sentía que culminaría al sentir las manos de su amante masturbarlo al mismo paso. Daichi trataba de dilucidar lo que le estaba pidiendo entre mantenerlo cabalgándolo con fuerza y seguir con el trabajo de sus manos— Dilo...

— Suga... Suga.

Cuando Daichi vio la sonrisa más dulce por parte de Sugawara entre cabellos pegados en su rostro y una contracción fuerte en su cadera, sintió que se había enamorado más de aquel hombre. Que le llevaba hasta las estrellas con un simple toque, que lo bajaba hasta el infierno con su indiferencia e inundaba su corazón con el más doloroso amor que jamás pudo sentir. Lo había sentido acabar cuando sus paredes lo apretaron con fuerza y su estómago se sintió húmedo. Colocándose encima mientras veía el más maravilloso rostro que tuvo en la vida, consiguió que su sangre y su piel hirviesen y se llenasen con el más profundo orgasmo que había tenido en años, haciendo que temblasen sus músculos entre el agotamiento y las cálidas manos de su antiguo amante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Sabes... Solo quería que tu fueses el que se casara.

— ¿Por qué? — Había sido su respuesta mientras seguía acariciando la espalda de su amado, lo sentía maravilloso tenerlo encima de él en esa manera tan intima. Pero sus palabras lo habían molestado notoriamente. — Eras tu a quien quería.

— Pensaba que no podría darte un buen futuro... Me atormenté durante años. Cuando te vi y me trataste amablemente, solo quería golpearte en el rostro. — Enfatizó con un puño colocado en su mejilla. Daichi rió. — No había nada de rabia en ti.

— ¿Y ahora? — Preguntó tímido. No quería saberlo si no era la mejor respuesta. —

— Ahora, solo somos dos desconocidos que se han acostado juntos. — Respondio simple. Mas no estaba tan convencido de sus propias palabras. — No sé que hacer en este-

— Hola, soy Daichi Sawamura, tengo 26 años y trabajo en una empresa de renombre, aunque sigo haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para subir. — Le había levantado su mano hacia su rostro, a modo de saludo. — Me gusta el ramen y sigo teniendo pesadillas con una peluca voladora. — Sugawara lo observó por unos segundos. Divertido, era la manera simple que tenía Daichi de empezar desde cero. Al final, seguía siendo él. Aceptó su mano, su idea y su futuro que tanto había deseado desde que lo había lanzado a la basura por una preocupación infantil. —

— Soy Koshi Sugawara, encantado.

* * *

 _¡Feliz Navidad linda!_

 _Y perdón :D no pude ver la serie, me aburrió. Pero hice lo posible por hacer un fic menos Occ posible (estoy segura que no me salió) pero espero que te haya gustado de todas formas, me esforcé durante toda la semana para hacer este fic solo para ti~~ Así que espero que lo aceptes al menos como un intento de darte amor x'D_

 _A quienes han venido acá a leer algo de su OTP, sorry. No los conozco._


End file.
